parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Character Story (JimmyandFriends Style) Part 28
Movie used: *Toy Story Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip *VeggieTales *VeggieTales in the House *The Fairly OddParents *The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Trilogy *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *Monsters, Inc. *Rise of the Guardians *Bee Movie *Tangled *Tangled Ever After *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Winnie the Pooh series *Pinocchio *Inside Out *Tinker Bell series *The Sword in the House *Muppets series *Kung Fu Panda series *Muppets Most Wanted *Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius *Gravity Falls *Thomas and Friends series *The Octonauts *Barnyard *Back at the Barnyard *Up *Frozen Fever *Cinderella series *Coraline *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic *Home *Pokémon series *The Nightmare Before Christmas *Kingdom Hearts II *Wander Over Yonder *Aladdin *Turbo *Turbo FAST *Wabbit *Mickey's Christmas Carol *DuckTales *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *The Lego Movie *The Boxtrolls *Children in Need Medley *Robin Hood (1973) Songs *You've Got a Friend in Me *Promised Land (from VeggieTales: Josh and the Big Wall!) *Strange Things *A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes (Mice version) (from Cinderella) *I Will Go Sailing No More *Soon (from Thumbelina (1994)) *Together Again (from Muppets Most Wanted) *You've Got a Friend in Me (Duet version) Starring *(Cast of Characters Clips) *Rainbow Dash as Sally Doll *Fish and Shoe the Boxtroll as Yellow Soldier Toys *Grug Crood as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy *Unikitty as Burned Rag Doll *Squeaks the Squirrel as Walking Car *Magic Carpet as Roller Bob *Wo Hop as Rockmobile *Sally Finklestein as Legs *Bing Bong as Jingle Joe *Pinkie Pie/Kyle the Boov as Janie/Pterodactyl *Wander as Hand-in-the-Box *Theo/Turbo as Frog *Scrooge McDuck as Ducky *Pikachu as Baby Face *James as Combat Carl *Gus as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien *Mice and Birds as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens *Muppets as Troll Dolls *Cheese as Snake *Po as Rocky Gibraltar *Bloo as Robot *Maximus as RC *Jiminy Cricket as Mr. Spell *Constantine as Mr. Shark *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Fear as Lenny *Roo as Etch *Snowgies as Barrel of Monkeys *Alpha as Scud *Coraline Jones as Hannah Phillips *Snotty Boy as Sid Phillips *Boo as Molly Davis *Vanessa Bloome as Mrs. Davis *Jamie Bennett as Andy Davis *Various Fairies as Sarge's Soldiers *Jorgen Von Strangle as Sarge *Tootie as Bo Peep *Bob the Tomato as Hamm *SpongeBob SquarePants as Rex *Sparky as Slinky Dog *Dexter as Mr. Potato Head *Jimmy Neutron as Buzz Lightyear *(And one and only...) *Timmy Turner as Sheriff Woody Special Thanks *John Lasseter *Pete Docter *Andrew Stanton *Butch Hartman *John A. Davis *Disney and Sega *TheCartoonMan12 *Stephen Druschke Films Dedicated to: *Disney and Sega *TheCartoonMan12 *Stephen Druschke Films *Baddwing *PierrickCanalFamille *TheTrueDisneyKing *CoolZDane (In loving memory of Christine Cavanaugh (1963-2014)) *(Fade in from black) *(Image of Character story jimmyandfriends mpaa.png) *(Fade out from black) *(Fade in from black) *(Image oF JIMMYandfriends logo 2 new.png) *(Fade out from black) Gallery Character story jimmyandfriends mpaa.png Song *You've Got a Friend in Me (Duet version) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Toy Story Parts